1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a toy with modular parts, and in particular relates to a combination toy and writing accessory that has multiple functions in playtime as well as in everyday desk-bound activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assembly of toy structural members or building blocks into models and predetermined assemblies that represent figures, machines, vehicles and the like is a universally practiced activity among children across a wide range of ages. Such ‘building block’ systems and models are well known and include systems commercialized over the years by Meccano™, Erector Set, Lego™, Märklin™ and System Xox™ among others. The use of such building block toys and model systems can greatly contribute to a child's development relating to mechanical and engineering conceptualization and problem-solving. However, the typical use of such building block toy systems requires a ‘dedicated’ playtime using the ‘dedicated’ building blocks. It is believed that time demands on children, in particular time spent in the classroom, has contributed to a decline in interest in many forms of building block toy systems. Thus, it is desirable to provide a combination ‘toy’ and ‘writing instrument’ based on a building block system that permits the child to spend his or her desk-bound time in mechanical and engineering conceptualization activities and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.